


Fly With Me

by The_German_Grim_Reaper



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/F, Kissing, Love Declarations, Outer Space, Rearranging atoms, aww they're too cute for words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 13:52:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11533584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_German_Grim_Reaper/pseuds/The_German_Grim_Reaper
Summary: Bill and Heather have a romantic evening among the stars.  They also say their "I love you"s.





	Fly With Me

**Author's Note:**

> So, I only proofread this once. Please let me know if you find any errors. I hope you enjoy! (Becuase Bill/Heather is my OTP and there is nothing cuter than Heather/Bill kissage.)

"Fly with me." Heather smiled, stepping to the edge of the cliff. "Come on; don't be scared."

  
Bill rolled her eyes, but smiled as she took her girlfriend's hand. "Where are we going? Don't tell me we can actually fly."

  
"No." Heather spoke playfully, eyes practically twinkling with mischief. "But we can do this." She raised one arm and a thin circle of stone materialized in the air.

  
"This is just too crazy." Bill laughed as she followed Heather onto the stone.

  
"It's just atoms." The blonde replied, still in that playful, teasing tone. Her voice felt like fairies and happiness and lemonade on a hot day. "You try."

  
Swallowing down her doubts, Bill raised her arm and concentrated. The air shimmered slightly, and then a little bit of stone dust fell onto their feet. "Yeah, I'm just not good at this."

  
"But you will be. It just takes practice. Let me show you." Bill could feel Heather squeeze her hand as another circle formed in front of her. Bill hopped forward, landing on the stone. Glancing beside her, she was surprised to see that Heather was already there and the circle below had vanished.

  
"Look at the view." Bill breathed, looking down. The moon they hovered above was barren and gray, but it shone silver in the starlight. "It's amazing."

  
"Look up." Heather's voice sounded in her ear. Bill turned to face her, allowing Heather to guide her eyes upward with a hand on her cheek. Bill couldn't stop herself from gasping as the blazing meteors shot across the sky, burning lights lighting up the world. "Gorgeous, isn't it?"

  
"It's beautiful."

  
"I wasn't talking about the sky." Heather smiled, leaning in. Bill's eyes closed as their lips met, but she could still feel the sky on fire around them as her heart soared. Heather's lips tasted like honey and blackberries.

  
"You're a really great kisser." Bill breathed, opening her eyes to gaze into Heather's. The golden star that stared back was a thousand times better than the ones they stood among.

  
"I know." Heather smiled, brushing a strand of hair out of Bill's eye. Her fingers left a trail of tingling, cold skin on her face and Bill found herself leaning into the touch. "I could hear you."

  
"Hear me?" Bill asked, her hands finding Heather's.

  
"Your thoughts. They're very loud." The blonde smiled. "It's okay. I love you too."

  
"Wait a minute, you're telepathic?" Bill questioned, eyes suddenly wide. "That's so cool! Am I telepathic too?" Heather just smiled at her, a strangely knowing look in her eyes, as the seconds ticked by. And then Bill's mind caught up with the rest of the statement, and she froze. "You- you love me?"

  
"That's what I said, isn't it?" Heather smiled wider. "You're the most amazing person I've ever met. I'd be a fool not to fall in love."

  
"I love you too." Bill gasped out, grinning so wide it hurt. "Oh my god, Heather, I'm in love with you."

  
"I know." The shorter girl smiled, standing on her toes and pressing a chaste kiss to Bill's lips. "Fly with me."

  
Bill turned, still holding her hand. She raised her free hand, twisting it and watching as the dust particles came together. This time she was confident, grinning, there were butterflies in her stomach and her heart felt like it was going to burst. She could feel Heather's love pouring through their joined hands, feeding her strength as the atoms formed a circle.

  
When it was completed, Bill turned and smiled at Heather. The other girl stepped onto the rock, pulling Bill up with her. The other platform dissolved below them, falling away into nothingness. They were both grinning as they climbed even higher, until the meteors were blazing past and they stood amid a storm of rock and fire.

  
Bill sat down, willing the rock to grow as she did so. Heather sat beside her, leaning on her shoulder as they watched the lights together. "It's my lipgloss by the way. The blackberry." The blonde murmured, holding on to Bill's arm.

  
"What?" Bill turned her head to look at Heather.

  
"The blackberry. You were thinking it earlier. It's lipgloss."

  
"Oh." A movement in the corner of her eye caught Bill's attention. Her head jerked up, eyes widening as a rock the size of a basketball hurdled on a crash course towards the two girls. "Shi-"

  
The rock dissolved mere feet away from the girls, dust joining their platform and spreading it behind them. Heather was smiling at her, one hand reaching towards the former meteor. "We're safe, Bill. I would never let you get hurt."

  
"Okay. Still bloody terrifying though." She chuckled, flopping onto her back. She almost expected it to hurt, but the hard rock barely even registered. Heather leaned back as well, settling down much more gracefully as her eyes followed the stars.  
"I've never been here before either." Heather told her, still holding onto her hand. Despite the chill of their inhuman skin, neither felt uncomfortable. The touch just felt... right. "It's romantic."

  
"Yeah." Bill replied, still grinning. "Yeah, it is." She rolled onto her side so that she was facing Heather. The blazing lights around them and the faint starlight added an ethereal quality to the girl, framing her silhouette perfectly. The peacefulness seemed to fill the air around them as Heather moved to meet her, reaching out to touch her cheek.

  
Bill let go of the other girl's hand, running fingers through her silky hair and imagining what it would be like to kiss her again. As if in response to her thoughts, Heather leaned closer. Her lips were still soft, and they still tasted like blackberries. Bill deepened the kiss, opening her lips and allowing Heather's tongue access. She could feel Heather's fingers entwining themselves in her hair, pulling them even closer together.  The two broke apart after what felt like an eternity, hands still in eachother's hair.

  
"I love you." Bill felt the need to say, again. "I so fucking love you."

  
"I love you too." Heather breathed, pressing their foreheads together.

  
And they lay there, wrapped in eachother's arms, as the sky lit up around them and the stars themselves seemed to grow brighter. Heather and Bill, forever.


End file.
